Forgive Me
by Melissa1022
Summary: One mistake is all it will take.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Zootopia, sadly. The only thing I do own and can take credit for is the plotline. This is my very first Zootopia Fanfic and I hope you like it. It took a lot of time and effort to put this plot together and fit all the fun and lovable characters that we greatly cherish into it, but it was worth it. I hope you enjoy.**

 **(Nick POV)**

Everything around me was hazy.

I tried to grab onto something: anything to steady myself. But everything seemed so far away. My steps seemed longer than they normally would be, and that caused me to get even dizzier. Eventually, I touched something to my left. It was a streetlamp. Or was it a giraffe? Whatever it was, it was sturdy enough to keep me upright and that was enough for me.

"Finnick!"

I hiccupped and jumped from the sensation. I liked the sensation. It was bubbly. I hiccupped again and began laughing.

"Finnicky? Where are you?"

Was it Finicky? Or Finnick? Where they the same person? Or... was I Finnick?

"Yoo-Hoo!"

My body leaned away from the streetlamp - or giraffe - and my body stumbled and twirled around. Making things spin even more. My eyes were droopy and my tail was dragging along the dirt path that I find myself on.

How did I get here?

Oh, yes. Me and Mom. Arguing. Yelling. Me stomping away. Finnicky. Bar. Drinks of... beer? Or deer? I've never tasted deer. So, I think it should be beer with the "B" of a bear. Of had I tasted deer before? Or bear?

"Fin?"

Up in the distance, I saw something small and grey. My vision was hazy, so I couldn't tell who or what that was. Maybe that was Finnicky? But didn't Finnicky have a lighter colored pelt? Maybe. Maybe not. Who knew and who cared? I found someone!

I tripped on what I could say were my feet - or paws - and landed on all fours. I began laughing hysterically at nothing at all. And it felt good to laugh. I hadn't laughed like this in a long time. I began to try and get up, but my body was too weak from laughing that I couldn't. I tried again and again to stand up and get back on my feet - or paws - but failed every time. You know what, why get up onto my feet? Why not just stay on all fours? Yeah, it was easier, and everything and anything that was easier was good enough for me.

I put one paw in front of the other instinctively: and watched with big mesmerized and curious-filled eyes as I did so. How did I do that? There! I did it again! My paw was now in front of my other paw! I smiled a delighted smile and began to try and put them in front of the other faster: speeding up. The air slammed against my face in a powerful blow. My eyelids closed a little to keep out the air and my nose inhaled. There was something around here that I liked. And I wanted to find it. I sniffed around even more. Every scent was mixed with the other and it made me confused and I growled in irritation. My ears were also trying to find what I was looking for, as they would turn every which way to find that something. I heard crickets around, but then they faded. I heard water around, but that faded to. Everything would eventually fade. Eventually, they gave up and flattened themselves against my head. It was then that I saw the grey animal again.

My hazy vision, mixed smell, and confused hearing didn't help me to identify what it was. My eyes only caught sight of a gorgeous set of purple eyes. They were like gems. I liked gems. I slowly began to walk forward, feeling my tail as it would occasionally brush the back of my hind legs. Then the gems turned away and I heard something. My ears perked up quickly as I tried to identify what it was I was hearing. I heard fast padding pawsteps. Someone was running. Confused, I smelled the air and my ears perked even higher and my tail stopped swooshing at the smell that my nose caught in the chilly midnight air:

Fearful prey.

A deep feeling began to pulse and live within me. It started at the pit of my stomach and it spread to every part of my body from the tip of my nose to my tail. My hairs began to stand up and my muscles tensed.

Prey. Prey. Prey. Prey.

Before I even knew what I was doing: I was running after it. The thrill that this gave me was delightful and I wanted more. I sped up faster and I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins. It was a feeling so wonderful that it became my new addiction that very instant. I felt free. Liberated. Unchained. Unstoppable. The dirt path that the grey animal had taken was soft beneath my feet and I could feel the moist ground crumble and shift beneath my paws as they impacted the ground. My prey was fast. It was scared too. And it began to slow down due to being tired. So, it decided to hide.

In the red barn that had magically appeared there.

I saw as it opened the door just a tiny bit before it slammed it shut. Huh. Guess I'll have to find another way in. I slowed my running and began to sniff and look around. Huh. There should be another way in. I went around the barn two times. I even tried jumping in through the windows but, to no avail. I only ended up with a throbbing nose after that. Maybe I could try opening the door?

With nothing to loose, I pushed the door to the side with all my might. And it opened easily but with an uneasy creek. I stopped for a moment to regain my balance and stop myself from toppling over clumsily and also to stop my head from spinning. After a moment or two, I looked around the barn. It looked empty except for a few piles of hay here and there. Nevertheless, I analyzed it again and again and again. I knew a thing or two about being judged from the outside and not what was held within.

My prey was nowhere to be seen. I growled in annoyance and frustration. I did not put all that effort into chasing it and finding a way into this stupid barn just so that I wouldn't find it. I could feel myself getting madder and madder by the second until I was close to being enraged. I scanned the area with my eyes one more time before I decided to use my nose and my ears. I pointed my lovely and perfect snout upwards and inhaled deeply. It was here, alright. My ears turned left and right and eventually pointed themselves upright and my nose pointed forward to a stack of hay that lay unmoving in the middle of the barn.

Bingo.

I moved stealthily and quietly. Not wanting to scare it off again. I found myself in front of the haystack and looked at it with an unimpressed and unsatisfied look. Where was my prey? It had to be here. I was just about to call it quits and turn around when a deep purple set of eyes caught my attention as they peeked at me from underneath the hay.

My prey was hiding _underneath_ the hay.

I let out a bark of laughter that startled me and I jumped onto the hay. And I felt something warm struggling and screaming underneath me. I didn't know whether I should move or not. Maybe, I could lift a paw up?

And I did.

The gorgeous and dazzling gem-like eyes were starring at me with fear written all over them. I starred into them for a long time. And I decided I didn't want them to be afraid of me. So, I inched my muzzle closer to my prey and eventually found what I believed to be the crook of its neck and quickly gave it a lick.

"Stop."

A voice squeaked and it took me by surprise, because I jumped slightly. I starred down at the eyes and they now had tears in them. And the tears were beginning to spill over.

Don't cry.

I began to lick the face of my prey and it began to squirm. I pressed my paws against it's sides to keep it from moving about and started liking her face again. It was only then that I caught a scent in the air. '

Arousal.

I sniffed again and again and my nose led me to my prey.

My prey was female. And it was aroused by me. I growled a low husky growl and began licking her again. If my prey liked it, I wasn't going to deny it. But she began to squirm again. I growled in show of dominance and to tell her that what she was doing was confusing me: did she want me to lick her or not? It proved affective because she quit moving. She just stayed there. Unmoving.

Satisfied with her response to his growl, he began to lick her neck again. Her neck tasted like blueberries and she smelled like a fresh summer breeze with a hint of a blossom in it. This caused a moan to erupt from her and he liked the sound. So he licked again. And again. He himself found that he was getting aroused as well, but when he looked into those eyes, he saw a fear so great and a sorrow so deep that he froze. And felt something powerful kick his face: sending him stumbling back.

He let out a snarl of rage and threw himself at the haystack only to find it empty. Seconds later, he heard something close the door to the barn. A sudden urge to sleep overtook him.

That was all he could remember as he drifted into slumber on that pile of hay...

And dreamed of those astounding and magical purple eyes.

 **Judy's POV will be in the following chapter. Let's get one thing straight here people - NICK DID NOT RAPE JUDY! I have to make that clear to you all. Nick was under the effects of alcohol, and sense I have never gotten drunk ( or high for that matter), I tried my best to make this as close to a realistic experience as I could. The chapter was a little short, and I apologize for it. The next chapters will indeed be longer and more detailed. Seeing as the characters will not be under the influence of alcohol.**

 **Question of the day:**

 **Do you think Zootopia 2 will pair Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps as a Romantic Pair?**

 **Leave your answers in the reviews!**

 **Love,**

 **Me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my good readers! I must say, I surpassed even my own expectations at how fast I managed to post this for you all. One thing I will promise is that this is no ordinary "Zootopia" plotline. The characters will be facing twists and turns that I have not seen in ANY other Zootopia Fanfiction. I sadly, don't own Zootopia or any of it's heart-warming characters. I don't even own the air I breathe. Enjoy!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite.**

 **(Judy POV)**

The night had been quiet and eerie.

The slight touch of the warm breeze caused a shiver to go up and down my spine like running electricity. The hairs on the back of my neck sprang up and no matter how hard I tried to relax: I couldn't. My gut told me that there was something different about tonight, but, I refused to acknowledge it. I refused to live up to the "scared bunny" reputation that the world expected of me.

I felt the soft powder-like dirt beneath my feet. It's softness was extremely satisfying to the touch and I found myself reveling in the feeling of the dirt path below me.

I guess being the daughter of a Carrot Farmer caused me to become one with nature.

I laughed slightly at that thought and shook my head as I continued walking up the path. I enjoyed the quiet chirping of the crickets and the gentle trickling sound of water nearby. They helped ease my nerves and I breathed in the scent that only Bunnyburrow could smell of. The smell of fresh soil and faraway baked goods filled my nostrils and I sighed sadly. The sweet smell smelled like my childhood. Sweet and perfect and quiet.

But it didn't smell like home.

This sudden thought that had crept up on me caused me to think back as to why I took midnight walks every night of the year: I was looking for my home. As cruel and as unfitting as it sounded: Bunnyburrow didn't _feel_ like home to me. I knew it was my home, but I could feel that my heart didn't agree with what I knew to be true. My heart was still wondering about looking for the piece that could fill that gap. And I always took these little "midnight missions" with the hope that, maybe, I might find home.

My ears suddenly snapped to attention as I heard something from up ahead. It sounded like someone trying to choke out a name or yell or something similar to those two things. Maybe even both at the same time. I slowed my pawsteps until I eventually stopped and my eyes scanned the area of the dirt path that I knew so well: trying to find the source of whatever that sound was. My eyes wondered from left to right slowly, until they locked on something further up the path.

I couldn't make out the animal: the darkness of the night aided the animal in keeping itself unseen. The only light I had was the silver shine of the moon as it dimly shone in the starry sky. I squinted slightly, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the dark so I could see better but to no avail. No matter how many carrots a bunny ate, out night vision never seemed to improve. I then heard what appeared to be a laugh and a gurgle. What was up with this animal? Was it sick?

I began to approach it slowly - to see if I could somehow help it - but stopped in my tracks when I saw that it was on all fours. And it raised one paw after the other until it began to speed up. I stood frozen in place and watched as two triangular ears stood up in search of any sudden sound and then they flattened against it's head. I couldn't tell what species this animal was: making my current situation much more dangerous. I felt my muscles tense and my legs bend ever-so-slightly: the natural instinct to bolt was fastly building inside me. Then, the animal's eyes found mine and I took in a breath...

They were a piercing emerald green.

They captivated my full attention and didn't allow me to move. Upon a closer look at the gorgeous orbs, I found that they were cloudy and glazed, as if the owner of those magnificent eyes couldn't think straight. But apparently, it could still walk, because it came closer to me. And I finally noticed what species of animal this was...

A fox.

It seemed that the word "fox" was the only thing my brain needed to snap out of the trance-like-spell it's eyes had put me in and react to my natural prey instinct: I turned and bolted away. I was desperately hoping that the fox wouldn't follow me: a hope that was quickly abolished once I heard it's powerful legs colliding with the ground. It was running after me. A fox was running after me on all eyes began to well up with tears that blinded my sight as I thought of one thing...

I was going to die today.

My life would end by being mauled and eaten by a fox. My short 16 years of life stopped here and tonight. Flashbacks began to play in front of my very eyes: my parents, my siblings, my dreams to join the ZPD and make the world a better place, everything flashed before me. And the sudden realization that I would never have that because of this damned fox following me hit me like a ton of bricks as it crashed onto me. I felt myself slowing down and noticed that the sudden weight that I carried on my shoulders was so powerful that it was physically holding me down.

My lungs began to wheeze and tighten as they fought for air and my muscles were screaming at me to stop as they were slowly becoming numb and I was loosing control of them. My body needed rest soon. But the price for that rest would be deadly.

Only one thing was on my mind now: hide.

Hide. Hide. Hide. Hide.

A small red barn stood up ahead and I wasted no time in going towards it. It took great effort, but I opened the door to the red sanctuary and slammed the door shut. I gasped for air as I leaned against the door and took a moment to breathe. But the moment was short lived when I realized how easy the fox could throw the door opened. With that disturbing and painfully truthful thought in mind, I began to frantically look around for something that could hide me. And the first thing my eyes landed on was a stack of golden hay. I leaped into it and buried as much of myself as I possibly could. I forced my heart to slow down and I listened...

Everything was quiet.

Not a sound or a word could be heard and it caused my fear to rise. Until I heard the barn door open. I peered out through the hay and caught a glimpse of the creature that was in my pursuit. The moon hit the animal's face and it's features stood out. It was a male. He lost his balance for a moment before he regained it: as if pushing the door had caused him all of his strength. It's eyes looked around and it growled. My body stiffened at the threatening sound that pierced the silence like a knife cutting a carrot. He appeared to be getting madder and madder by the second and it only made my fear keep rising. I knew that if he was mad, it could cause his aggression to rise. I watched in horror as it pointed his snout upwards and his ears began to turn every which way. His snout pointed at the pile I was in and so did his ears.

He found me.

I watched, unable to move, as he quietly stalked towards me. He stopped in front of the hay with an unimpressed expression on it's face. I couldn't see his features very well, I could only see his dull yet shining eyes as they looked the haystack up and down. He seemed to be about to turn away when his eyes came into contact with mine.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers..._

A startling sound escaped his muzzle and I watched as it leapt onto the haystack and onto me. It was then that all my body released all the chained instinctual reactions of escape and I began to struggle and squirm as I screamed. I kicked and turned this way and that, wanting to desperately get the stupid fox off me. Suddenly, I felt a little bit of it's weight lift from me and I found myself starring into those green eyes. His were clouded and I knew that mine were fearful. We stayed like this for a long time. Starring into the eyes of one another. Predator looking into the eyes of the Prey he was about to devour. Then, out of nowhere, his muzzle inched it's way into the crook of my neck and his warm, slobbery tongue licked my neck. The act confused me and I found myself speaking without knowing what I was saying.

"Stop."

My voice was cracked and dried from the screaming and the fear that clogged my throat, but I knew that the word made it to his ears because he jumped slightly and he looked down at me. At this point, my eyes were full of tears.

What was wrong with him?

What did I do to him? Why was he like this? Hadn't we advanced from being savages? Tears escaped my eyes and they trailed down my cheeks. And the fox's tongue began to lick them. I began to cry even more for the strangest reason: I felt saddened for the fox. Whatever was wrong with him, he still knew that something was wrong, and he licked my tears. I hoped that whatever was wrong with him would be fixed as soon as I left this world. Because, in the long time that I had starred into those glazed eyes, there wasn't a trace of a killer. I began to squirm as they thought hit of death hit me again.

No. I didn't want to die. Please! No!

It pressed it's paws against my sides: halting any further movements, and began licking my neck again. And, I hated myself that instant because I began to get aroused. I knew that he could smell what he was doing to me, because he starred at me with something in his eyes. And then he growled a low husky growl that made something run up and down my spine and I began to squirm once again only to be silenced by yet another growl. So, I just laid there. Unmoving.

He seemed satisfied with the response that his growl got from me, because he began to lap at my neck again. And I involuntarily let out a moan. And yet he continued licking me, until his eyes found mine and he froze. Instinctively, I took this moment pull my legs out from under his weight and kick him in the face like I had done to Gideon Grey 6 years ago: sending him tumbling back as I sprinted out.

I heard a growl of anger behind me and turned around to see the fox jump onto the haystack once more. I turned away just as quickly and slammed the barn to the door shut as I ran away from the barn. I felt more alive than I had ever, knowing that my life now depended on how fast I ran. I passed many things, none of which I paid attention too. It was only when I made it to the front door of my house that I turned to see if the canival fox had followed me.

He hadn't.

Tears of joy spilled from my eyes and I ran inside the house and into my room. I threw myself onto my bed and started bawling in joy. I was alive. I was alive! I looked at my hands. My hands! And moved them. I grabbed a nearby pillow and grabbed it - though it could've been one of my 275 siblings for all I cared - I was alive!

My mind drifted to that fox and how easily it could've killed me. Fury and determination filled every fiber of me.

I was going to join the ZPD. And I was going to train until I could take on anything from a stupid fox to a fearsome lion. In a way, I thanked the fox, because it had installed determination within me. Yet, it came with a traumatizing experience. I fell to my bed and curled around the pillow as I clung to it.

And I dreamed of emerald eyes...

 **This is Judy's POV of Nick's alcohol-infused attack. Yet, the attack did Judy and Nick both good and bad. You shall see why in the next chapter to see how it affected Nick. As for Judy, in her mind the attack was much worst. Over time, her mind begins to fill in the gaps and she begins to believe that things happened that night, that they didn't. She begins to hate the fox, and swears that she will make him pay. Yet, they meet again in the future. ;)**

 **Also, the characters will advance and mature with every chapter. As well as the descriptions and the length of the chapters. :)**

 **Question of The Day:**

 **Blueberries or Strawberries?**

 **Leave your answers in the reviews!**

 **Love,**

 **Me.**


End file.
